Carry out studies designed to establish optimal pasteurization parameters for pooled mature human milk. Specifically, evaluate the following: rate of thermal destruction of human pathogens; rate of thermal destruction of IgA, lactoferrin, and vitamin B12; data obtained from the above to determine the optimal heat treatment that will eliminate pathogens and lower total plate count with minimal damage to biological components; efficiency of the heat treatment fordestruction of viruses present in human milk; and a fabricated HTST pasteurizer suitable for use at human milk banks.